Youtuber Imagines!
by Sharokian
Summary: Personal imagines/oneshots about youtubers of your choice. Read the first chapter for information on how you can get one.
1. Intro

I am doing personal imagines/oneshots (or any ideas you want to give me) about Youtubers. If you would like one, please review or pm me and tell me your name, your chosen youtuber and a general idea of what you would like to happen. Or, it can be a complete surprise and I can write it without you knowing anything that is going to happen!  
Thank you! ^^


	2. Dan and Phil Oneshot

**Pairings: Genevieve/Danisnotonfire and Tayla/AmazingPhil**

**Taylas POV:**

"Woooo hoooo!" I shouted in delight as me and my bestfriend Genevieve raced down the street on our skateboards.

"Look out the way everybody!" screamed Genevieve as we whizzed through crowds of people.

It probably wasn't the best idea to skateboard down a busy London street on a Saturday afternoon but Hey Ho.

Genevieve started to speed up and skated around a corner too fast for my liking

"GEN! SLOW DOWN!" I shouted after her.

She turned around and laughed at me but then all of a sudden she crashed into a man and fell to the floor.

I skidded to a halt and ran over to her to help her up.

"Gen, oh my god are you alright?" I asked quickly

"I'm fine, it was just a- HEY!" Genevieve started but was cut off when the man picked her up by the scruff of her neck and shoved her against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU CRASH INTO ME, I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" he screamed.

By now the street we had turned into was quickly becoming deserted

"Oh don't be pathetic" said Genevieve "It was an accident, stop acting like a baby"

I mentally facepalmed. When you're being held up against a wall by a burly 40 year old man, you really don't want to provoke him.

"Let go of her!" I shouted, pounding my fists into his side but it didn't make any difference. The man just sneered down at me.

"Not before I teach her a lesson" he said.

**Dans POV**

Me and Phil were just on our way home after meeting up with PJ and Chris to film a collab when we turned a corner and saw two girls about my age. One was punching a guy in the side while the other was being held up against the wall by the HUGE man.

The man lifted up his hand and slapped the girl who was trying to get him to let go of her friend across the face. The force of the slap was so strong it sent her falling to the floor.

Me and Phil looked at each other and ran over to the group just as the man was about to punch the other girl.

"HEY!" I shouted, surprised at my sudden burst of courage.

"Let go of her!" I said as Phil crouched down next to the girl on the floor

The man turned around and saw me and Phil. He may have been quite big but he wasn't as tall as us. He seemed to realise the odds weren't really in his favour and dropped the girl he was holding to the floor and took off down the street.

**Genevieves POV:**

I landed on the floor with a thump and saw the man running off down the street. I looked towards the two boys that had helped us out. One was helping Tayla up while the other was staring down at me. The boy offered me his hand and I gratefully took it. I looked at him properly and saw that he was quite good looking. He looked about my age with short, black hair, black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a white ring on it. This guys sure does like the colour black.

I cleared my throat "Um, thanks for that" I said awkardly

"No problem" The boy said

"Are you okay Tayla?" I asked, I could already see the bruise starting to show on her cheek

"I'll be fine" she said, smiling weakly.

"I'm Phil, and this is Dan" Said the boy standing beside Tayla.

I smiled at them "I'm Genevieve and this is Tayla, but you can just call me Gen" I said.

"Thanks a lot for that guys, I didn't know what we were gonna do" chuckled Tayla

"It was no problem, honestly." smiled Phil

"Please let us take you for a coffee to say thanks" I suggested

"It's okay, honestly" started Dan

"We insist, it's the least we can do" said Tayla.

The boys finally accepted our offer, but just as we turned around to walk to the nearest coffee shop, Dan accidently put his foot on my skateboard and slipped over and landed on his butt.

We all burst out laughing as I helped him up, I knew we were all going to become good friends and I hope me and Dan might become a little more than friends...

**I hope you enjoyed that! I tried to make it as long as possible without dragging it out too much. It was a little bit dramatic but I like the idea :)**

**Millions of Roses, I hope that was okayy. **

**Evelyn**


	3. Troye Sivan Oneshot 1

Troye Sivan Oneshot #1

Pairing: Mikayla/Troye Sivan

Mikaylas POV

Ugh, I suppose I better film a video for youtube today, I haven't uploaded in a while. I have a youtube channel called MiniMikayla were I mostly film vlogs and little skits. I have about 1 million subscribers which I am SO proud of. Some people say that I only have subscribers because of my famous boyfriend Troye Sivan who has more subscribers than me and is an actor/musician. But I know this isn't true. I reached 1 million subscribers before Troye introduced me to his fans. Troyes fans don't really like me that much, and by that much I mean at all. All I ever get off his fans is hate. Troye says it is because they are jealous of me. I hope that's the case and it's not just because they think I am a horrible person.

I jumped up off the sofa and set up my camera on my tripod. Today I would just do a random kind of update on my life video, nothing too serious. I pressed play and hung upside down on the sofa.

"Hello everybody! It's monday today so do you know what that means? Mikayla Mondays! Yeah baby! Well you are probably wondering why I am hanging upside down, that is because today I'm going to be doing my video COMPLETELY UPSIDE DOWN! Wooo, fun!" I cheered

"I thought I'd give you guys a little update on my life and what has been going on. So I recently got back from Vidcon which was so fun and I got to meet a bunch of you guys and you all gave me great gifts which was a bonus!" I stopped to take a breath.

"As most of you guys already know from Troyes vlogs, except for those who don't subscribe to him which you guys should go do right now because he is fantastic and I love him. Me and Troye are now living together! That's right, we now own a little apartment in the city together. If you want an apartment tour, hit the like button and I might-" I got cut off by someone busting through the door

"HONEY I'M HO- why are you upside down?" asked Troye as he made his way into the living room.

"I'm trying to do this video a little differently but the blood is rushing to my head really fast" I laughed

"I think it suits you" he said, kneeling down by my head

"Looking like a tomato you mean?"

"Yep" he laughed, popping the P

"Thanks" I chuckled

Troye went to stand up when I stopped him

"Kisses please" I said, making a puppy dog face.

He leant down and kissed me on the lips while I was still hanging upside down. After about 30 seconds he pulled away and that's when I saw the camera. I yelped and rolled off the sofa

"I forgot to stop the camera!" I said

Troye just laughed at me on the floor,

"Who cares, you can edit it out later"

"Damn right I will, I don't want my viewers thinking we have a dirty household, WHICH WE DON'T BY THE WAY!" I shouted to the camera

Troye just laughed and I beamed up at him, damn I love that boy.

Well that is it! I hope you enjoyed this MidnightSkies1208. I know it isn't very long but I had no idea how to make it any longer!

Evelyn


End file.
